


Mother Knows Best

by panther



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris announces he is in love with a Phoenix and Piper goes ballistic. Given how many forbidden loves Phoebe has had, there is only one side she can really take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

Forbidden love is not a new concept to Phoebe, or her family and part of her feels like another Halliwell tradition is being passed along when Chris announces that he is in love with a Phoenix and Piper goes ballistic. Familiar feelings come back but they don’t hurt now. They wrap around her and remind her how far she has come and how much she has grown as a person. Chris pleads for understanding from his aunts at the intervention Pipes denies she is staging and Phoebe can’t help but fall in behind him, defending him vigorously even as her past is thrown back in her face. 

Yes, she had made mistakes. Yes, things had gone wrong at times. Yet she was married to Coop and that should have been forbidden too. She learned a lot with Cole and all the other mistakes she made before and after him. Sometimes it was magic that was forbidding it and a long time ago it was just Grams but _still_ , she could see a very familiar passionate frustration in her nephew’s eyes that said he would defend his relationship just as hard against magic or his mother.

Wyatt is mostly quiet as Piper waves her hands and Leo tries to calm her while reasoning with Chris at the same time, explain why his mother is upset but Chris doesn’t need to be told that. Paige chips in with Harry Potter quotes about choices showing who people really are and brings up the nature versus nurture argument and then demands to know what she is really going to do about it anyway. Plus, she adds calmly, it isn’t like Bianca is a demon and that makes Phoebe stick her tongue out at her sister and Chris finally smiles. The glower Piper sends Paige’s way makes Wyatt demand to know if she would really be willing to magically prevent Chris from seeing her, and scowls when she remains silence. What she will do for one after all she will do for the other and suddenly Wyatt seems to be paying more attention. 

Phoebe reminds Piper that her relationship with Leo had been forbidden by the Elders for a long time and Piper tries to tell her that is different. She is his mother and she knows best, that every mother would say the same. The rebel in Phoebe is outraged and reminds Piper that her argument falls flat simply by pointing at Paige who throws her hands up in the air and tells Chris to do what he wants. He is an adult now and he can deal with the consequences. It isn’t like Paige was the best behaved teenager around, and it had taken time for her to become a responsible adult. 

They all have their pasts, their mistakes, even Piper, and only Chris can _really_ chose his future. That doesn’t mean that Piper is going to stop trying to help him though. Phoebe finds it amusing mostly. After everything, that comforts her.


End file.
